Rut
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: Nothing's better than going through your first rut cycle in your boyfriend's room with his parents still in the house A/O/B universe CARGAN contains smut and language takes place after the Heat stories


**HI HO EVERYONE**

**I AM HERE WITH ANOTHER ONE SHOT THAT SURROUNDS THE AMAZING A/O/B UNIVERSE**

**OF COURSE WITH THE PAIRING OF CARLOS AND LOGAN ONLY THIS TIME CARLOS GOES THROUGH HIS FIRST RUT WITH LOGAN**

**THIS TAKES PLACE A FEW MONTHS AFTER BOTH HEAT STORIES PROBABLY LIKE ABOUT THREE OR FOUR MONTHS LATER**

**SEEING AS THIS IS AN A/O/B YOU CAN EXPECT SOME HOT SMUT**

**ARE YOU READY FOR THIS?**

**WELL THEN, LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I really hate this.

So damn much.

It's not fair like at all what so ever.

Betas are so luck they don't have to go through changing body temperatures or ever standing hard ons or their vision being clouded by some random color.

All they have to do is wave their butts high up in air and take it like that's their only purpose in life.

Which is another reason why Betas are labled as sluts and or whores.

What am I going about? Oh yeah I'm trying to complain about ruts.

Anyways, I've been through ruts before. Alpha's have the pleasure of going through puberty the earliest out of the three statuses.

I've been going through them since the eighth grade and I'm a senior now.

It's not fun at all.

What exactly is a rut?

I'll tell you. It's three days worth of hell that allows Alphas and their mates to have sex like rabbits. It's the equivalent to an Omegas heat except with us, it's where our inner beast goes on full rage and literally demands rough sexy attention.

Oh god do I wish that I could change into a Beta. But if I did that then my life wouldn't be the same...

So I'm currently sitting in Logan's house with his parents playing Phase Ten.

At first the weird feelings were bearable, however as the seconds flew by I knew I was slipping.

"Babe?"

I pulled out my thoughts by Logan's soft voice.

"Huh?"

Logan's dad was looking at me as well with concern on his face. But Michael had a small smirk on his face as he flipped through his cards.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You're actually feeling cold, you sure you're ok?"

"I feel fine." I said my voice getting raspy.

Logan flashed me one more look before placing a hand of comfort on my thigh. I noticed how Michael's smirk didn't falter in the slightest.

We continued playing the card game until roughly around seven, when Mr Mitchell and Michael stood up to go and make dinner.

Logan was about to put the cards away when I picked him up and tossed him over my shoulder like a slab of meat.

Logan let out a shriek of surprise as I carried him upstairs to his room and placed him on the bed.

After regaining himself he looks up as I started to pace around the room.

I knew what was happening, but my poor boyfriend didn't. I knew the signs of an Alpha going into rut. But he didn't, and it kinda makes me feel bad that I didn't tell him that mine was coming soon.

As weird as it is, Alpha ruts don't come ad often as Omega heats. We get our ruts once every four months where Omegas go through heats every single month.

Sometimes if a couple is lucky they could go through heat and rut together at the same time. Which I hear is the best thing that can happen to anyone.

I could feel my heart rate increasing and my eyes darken like three shades, the edges of my vision was tinted green, my dick slowly making it's happiness known. Even if I was ice cold on the outside it felt like I was being put in the fucking sun on the inside. The only thing on my mind was screwing my Omega so hard that he couldn't walk.

"Carlos?" I hear him call me.

"Yeah?"

Logan scoots back to the head board and pulls his legs to his chest. "Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting strange all evening."

I stop pacing for a second. "You know Logie, I'm not ok." I answered with mock happiness. "I feel like shit and there's nothing I can do about it."

Logan frowns at this. "What do you mean?"

"I'm cold on the outside, hot on the inside, everything is green, my erection is hurting me, I want to fuck you into oblivion, and now my whole body is shaking!"

Logan's face is definitely the picture definition of concern. He looks away as he thinks for a moment. He looks so cute when he does that.

"Then maybe you should sit before you faint." he suggests, lightly patting the empty spot next to him.

Oh I plan on getting on that bed, maybe even breaking it in the process.

I crawl onto the bed, one knee at a time. "I have an idea that will make me feel better."

Logan looks at me with lidded eyes as I'm in front of his face. "And it being?"

I didn't answer, I just took what was mine, and kissed him hard.

Logan was no stranger to kissing, we do it all the time. Anything from soft pecking to something that's calorie burning.

If you were close enough you could probably hear the teeth clatter and the sound of tongue slushing against each other.

I push back on top of Logan and spread his closed legs open with my knees. Logan wraps his arms around my neck, bringing us closer.

I snake one of my hands up Logan's thin shirt, making him shiver at the contrast in temperatures. I was playing with his nipples as he squirmed beneath me.

Logan's knee kept rubbing against my stone hard erection, making me groan in response. I bent down and started sucking on his mark that I put on his pale neck months ago.

I moved my other hand used it to palm Logan through his shorts. He arches his back up, twisting and turning at the contact.

Suddenly I could feel the cool air all over my chest. I look down to figure out that Logan ripped my shirt off completely, tossing it somewhere on the floor.

"Eager are we?"

Logan shrugs. "Perhaps."

I chuckle at this. Moving on to sucking everything that I could see Logan relaxes back and allows me full access. He bites his lower lip, trying not to let me hear those beautiful noises of his.

I was distracting him so I could get him out of his clothes. I knew that I was about to get rough very soon, so I want Logan to feel nice for as long as possible. Even if this is about pleasing me, I still want him to be ok with everything else.

I now have Logan sitting in his boxers, he looked so sexy right now. With his sweaty body and flushed face, his hair sticking up in random directions.

Logan looked like he was thinking about something. With a hefty grunt he managed to flip us over so that I was underneath him.

He was sitting right on top of my boner, cutely smirking at me. It seemed that he was treating me like a seat because he was wiggling his ass over me.

I knew what he was about to do and I'm pulsing with excitement.

Logan slowly pulls my shorts down, leaving in my boxers. He drags his hands down my chest, leading him to his prize that's confined by cheap fabric.

Logan was surprised once he saw me completely. I mean we've seen each other naked before- more times than I can count- but I guess he's never seen this version of me yet.

During an Alpha's rut the only real and major important thing is our enlarged dicks. It probably grows like an extra four or five inches.

Logan blushes at seeing my size. I smile softly and stroked his thigh.

"No need to be afraid Logie. It'll only hurt a lot but in a good way."

Logan pouts. "That's really encouraging Carlos. I'm not afraid just...intimidated is all."

With that Logan gently grabs my cold cock and heats it up with his smaller hands. He positions himself to shove all of this flesh inside his tight little hole.

He made a face of slight discomfort, he wasn't quite used to the hugeness yet. After a few seconds he started squeezing around me, and pretty hard might I add.

Logan started hopping up and down, looking like a porn star on top of me. I moved my hips to match his pace.

It seemed like forever but I finally had my first orgasm of this rut cycle. Unlike Omega heats who's boners are directly replaced with another one, we get off but our boners stay until our inner beast says that it's over.

Logan quickly switched gears and lowered himself down to line his mouth up with my length.

If it's one thing I'll never admit to anyone it'll be that Logan's mouth feels so great that it should be considered sin. Gripping onto his head as he bobs up and down, I let myself release into his awaiting mouth.

As far as I'm concerned, soft play is over, now it's my turn to take control. All in one fluid motion I flipped us back over again. I kissed Logan hard on the lips so he'll be distracted from my forceful shove into his stretched hole.

The pleasureful scream that I got, let me know that I was completely in. I quickly and roughly pushed in and out, Logan tightening around me. It didn't take long for us to lose whatever kind of rhythm that we had. My hard thrusts causing the bed to squeak and shake.

I was beginning to get aggressive and Logan knew it too. With my hands gripping his hips and pressing down hard on him. I pushed his legs up so they were bent at an angle so I can pound him deeper.

I picked Logan up with me still inside him and shoved his whole body into the headboard. His back flush against my chest. My breath was ghosting over his ear, making him shiver.

"Hey Logie?" I asked him.

"Y-yeah?"

"How much do you love me?" I asked ceasing my movement completely.

Logan tries to form words but fails to do so.

"This much?" I asked with a hard thrust.

A nice groan.

"Or maybe this much?"

Another cry out.

I pounded him repeatedly in this position, and that's when Logan was whispering hot nothings in my ear and with a grunt I finally came.

During the waves of pleasure I failed to notice that Logan had bit me...I only figured this out when I felt pain in my left wrist. And when I saw Logan sucking on the wound he created.

I was sated. For now at least. I sighed in happiness, watching my Omega lick the cut close.

I gently pulled out of him, but we stayed entangled with each other. I was nuzzling Logan's neck in thanks for his time and body. His chest rumbles in response. I love it when he purrs.

"So do you feel better now?" Logan asks breaking the smooth silence.

"Of course, and it's all thanks to you."

Logan smiles. He cradles the arm he just marked. "Good to know."

I kissed his perfect pink lips one last time.

"And you wanna know what else?"

"What?"

"You are officially mine."

"Yes, yes am I and nothing can change that."

We snuggled up for the night. I could hear feet shuffling and harsh whispering.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would I go in there?" it was Mr Mitchell.

"Hey you were the one who said 'let's go check on them'." Michael said with annoyance. "Besides you've seen one rut you've seen them all."

"Alright then fine, YOU can go in there."

Michael makes a sound of disgust. "There's no way in hell I'm going in there. I'm not risking getting killed by a rutting teenage Alpha just because you can't handle the thought of Logan having sex."

"I can't help it, he's my baby." Mr Mitchell whines.

"Offense taken."

"I meant my younger baby Michael."

"More offense taken for calling me old."

The two started to lightly bicker amongst themselves.

I mentally chuckled to myself. I guess that's how me and Logan will act when we're older.

Although this isn't how or where I planned to have my first rut cycle with Logan (seriously having sex with your boyfriend's parents in the house) I still enjoyed it to the fullest. I'm sure Logan did too.

We were completely together now, there's no possibility that can ruin that. I love my Omega and I'm sure he loves me just as much if not more.

The soft sounds of Logan snoring lulled me to sleep.

Yeah, change is so overrated. Just like sleeping with only socks on.

* * *

**TA DA!...?**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT ANOTHER A/O/B SMUTTY ONE SHOT STARING CARGAN ONCE AGAIN**

**SOMEONE ONCE TOLD ME SOMETHING ALONG THE LINES OF "EXPLICIT DETAILS CAN GO THE DISTANCE" SO I FIGURED WHY NOT WITH THIS STORY I TRIED TO MAKE IT PROGRESSIVELY DIRTIER AS THE STORY WENT ON (NOT ENTIRELY SURE IF I CONVEYED THAT)**

**ALSO I FINALLY GOTTEN AROUND TO STARTING A MULTI CHAP OF THIS AMAZING UNIVERSE BECAUSE OF THE DEMANDS AND THE LACK THEREOF IT'S GONNA BE FILLED WITH DRAMA AND SMUT (NO STORY OF MINE CAN BE SMUT FREE) TONS OF THAT THE WHOLE SEVEN LAYERS SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THAT AS IT WILL BE POSTED SOON**

**A LITTLE OLD PEOPLE FLUFF NEVER HURTS ANYONE RIGHT...RIGHT OF COURSE**

**ANYWAYS AS I ALWAYS SAY IF ANYTHING AT LEAST THE SEX SCENE WAS SOMETHING TO BEHOLD**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
